Vexed by a Sparrow
by Mz. Cheeky
Summary: Anne Wiggins doesn't know what to think when she's first taken prisoner by the notorious Captain Jack Sparrow. However over time, she finds herself vexed and tries every way possible to make it all work.
1. Part 1

Ahoy there. My name is Anne. Pull up a seat and grab you some grog because once I start me story, you'll not be wanting to move.

I suppose it all started somewhere along 20 years ago when I became a member of the Black Trident. I had grown tired of the snobbery and the strictness of my upper-class family and decided I needed to chart a new course for my life.

Thus I met Captain Pinkbeard. She was a strong-willed woman with a heart of gold. Although most of the positions in the crew had been filled, she allowed me to come aboard to be the ship's Official Slapper.

We had many grand adventures as we sailed the Spanish Main, but I'll not soon forget whence we crossed paths with Captain Jack Sparrow.


	2. Part 2

I had been with the crew nearly five years. We were returning to Tortuga after a raid in Singapore when the lookout reported a ship off the port bow.

We all rushed over to get a glimpse of the ship. Pinkbeard had her spyglass out, examining the ship carefully. "Black sails..."she murmured, lowering her spyglass. "It's the Black Pearl!" cried the lookout from the crow's nest.

"To your stations!" shouted Pinkbeard, moving quickly toward the helm. "We must be ready should they want to fight!" The crew scurried about, prepping canons, loading muskets, and sharpening blades.

It didn't take long for the Pearl to come within firing range, yet Pinkbeard made no call to fire.

"Oi!" called a man's voice. "What's your purpose here, Jack?" Pinkbeard asked, eyeing him warily.

"Captain Jack, if you please," he corrected her. He was a wild looking man with long flowing hair and dark mysterious eyes. He staggered about the deck as though he were drunk.

"My purpose here," he continued, smiling mischievously, "is to raid your ship and perhaps take a few crew members for meself. Savvy?" "Over my dead body," replied Pinkbeard angrily through clenched teeth. "So be it, love," said Jack as he turned to face his crew. "Fire on my order!" he cried.

Although Pinkbeard tried to remain calm, I could see in her eyes that she was terrified. I knew something had to be done.

"Wait!" I called out, rushing up to Pinkbeard. "Captain, what if I give myself up to him? I am of no great use here and I would rather spend a lifetime on the Pearl knowing you're all alive and well."

"Anne," said Pinkbeard, shocked at my offer, "I can't let you do that. I would rather die than see you on that ship." "But captain," I protested, "they outnumber us greatly. This is the only way..."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" inquired Pinkbeard, a hint of sadness tainting her placid voice. I nodded somberly. "Alright then," she said finally, tears welling up in her dark eyes. "You will be missed greatly. Know that."


	3. Part 3

The bargain was made that I, along with three barrels of rum and 30 shillings, would become a prisoner on the Black Pearl. I watched as the Black Trident faded away into the distance. Jack came up to me, a little unsure of what to say.

"Uh, welcome aboard, love," he said, examining me closely. "Do you have a name?"

"Anne," I said softly, staring down at my feet. "Anne what?" he inquired. "Anne Wiggins," I replied, finding the courage to look him in the eye.

As my eyes met his, I was startled by their intensity. Although I knew him to be a pirate, his eyes told the story of a broken-hearted man that longed earnestly for Love's sweet mercy.

I fought to tear from his gaze. Once free of it, I concentrated on my feet once more, afraid I would fall victim to his hypnotic stare.

"Pintel! Ragetti!" he called sternly. Two men hustled over to us, eyeing me as they neared. "I'd like you to take Miss Wiggins to my cabin so she may rest. Make sure to secure the door on your way out."

"Aye cap'n!" they said simultaneously. Ragetti, a lanky blond man with one good eye, flanked me on the left. Pintel, a stout balding man, flanked me on the right.

They escorted me to the captain's cabin. It was a rather large room filled with the stench of alcohol and paper. I sat down on the cot by the far wall as Pintel and Ragetti left.

After hearing the soft click of the lock, I laid down and cried myself to sleep, knowing I might never my friends or my family again.


	4. Part 4

I was suddenly awoken by a familiar voice. As the sleep fled from my eyes, I saw Jack standing over me, looking down at me thoughtfully. I sat up quickly, remembering not to meet his gaze.

"Miss Wiggins," he said, beginning to pace, "it is time for supper. You may join the crew if you like or you may dine here with me. The choice is entirely up to you."

I thought carefully for a moment, weighing my options. I soon decided that dining with the Captain would be in my best interest.

The cook brought in loads of food - roasted pork and fish, various fruits and vegetables, and even a couple of deserts, along with a couple of pitchers of grog and water.

Jack remained a gentleman the entire time. He saw that I was seated and served, then took his place at the other ed of the table. By then, sharp pangs of hunger ate at my stomach and I ate rather quickly and unlady-like.

He didn't mind one bit, but simply offered seconds and more drink. I graciously accepted and ate to my heart's content.

As we moved on to desert, I began to feel a little more comfortable and ventured to make conversation.

"If you don't mind my asking," I said, cutting into the warm apple cobbler before me, "how long have you captained the Pearl?"

"Lets see," began Jack as he leaned back in his chair, stroking his beard. He mouthed numbers as he counted, both mentally and on his fingers. "About 15 years now," he finally replied before shoving some of his cobbler into his mouth.

I nodded as I took another bite of mine. When we were done, the cook came and cleared the table, but Jack and I remained seated, discussing everything from the great mysterious sea to books and music.

I was beginning to really enjoy his company when he suddenly rose to his feet and announced it was time to turn in for the evening. He let me have the cabin to myself for the night, explaining that he didn't mind sleeping with the crew.

"Good night, Miss Wiggins," he said as he prepare to leave. As he reached the door, I replied, "Good night, Captain. And please, call me Anne."

He paused and turned, staring at me with those captivating eyes. He smiled. "Good night, Anne."

As he left, I sank down onto the cot, my heart racing. It too me a moment to cal myself, but I couldn't shake his face or his voice from my head.

_Good night, Anne._

It played over and over in my head and I allowed it to lull me to sleep. I believe that night was the best I had slept since the days of my childhood and for that, was grateful.


End file.
